Crossfyre II
FvH Championship: TJ Combo © vs. Balrog Handicap Extreme Rules Match for the Chase for the Case Championship: Lion-O © vs. David Copperfield & Penn Jillette Handicap Match: B. Orchid vs. Fatal Foreplay (Poison Ivy & Gina Carano); If Orchid wins, she earns a Vixens Championship shot. If Orchid loses, she's banned from any championship shot as long as Emma Frost is champion. FvH Eurocontinental Championship: Shin © vs. Juggernaut FvH Tag Team Championship: Miami Heat © vs. Sanford and Son No Disqualification Match: Jun Kazama vs. Nina Williams Luke Cage vs. Doomsday Prelude to Pain Preshow - Mixed Tag Match: Elle Driver & Shamwow Vince vs. Reed & Sue Richards Results *1 - Before the match, Copperfield decided to face Lion-O alone without Jillette, who was attacked by Lion-O backstage. *2 - Before the match, Fatal Foreplay thought that B. Orchid didn't came out due to the beating they gave her before the event and win by forfit, but Orchid did came out with new theme music. FvH Vixens Champion Emma Frost came out and congratulated Orchid even it was dumb luck that Orchid came out on top and knew that Orchid will bowing down to her when the White Queen beats her. Orchid told her that she almost complete her mission to rid Fatal Foreplay from the Vixens Division and her mission will be completed when she is done with Frost and the Vixens Title will be around the waist of a true and a deserving woman because tonight started a countdown and that coundown is called the countdown to Emma's extinction. *4 - After the match, Doomsday attack Cage and gave him not one, but two Raptures in a row. *5 - When Nina's theme was playing, Nina came through the crowd and attack Jun from behind. *6 - Shin asked Doomsday to help him but Doomsday out knock out by Luke Cage via a steel chair. *7 - After the match, Balrog attack TJ Combo with the ring bell and lay him out with two Hitta' Quittas. *8 - Lion-O cashed in the Case for the Chase briefcase. Miscellaneous Facts *Penn Jillette was found unconscious backstage by security. *Someone tried to run down Jubilee. *Cheech & Chong came out to find out who has been attacking them. Footage show the attacks on them and after the footage aired, Cheech wanted the two persons to come to the ring or he and Chong find them and beat them within a inch of their lives. Then certain music hit the speaker system and found out that it was Team CSI behind the attacks and lay out both Cheech & Chong in the ring. *Jubilee told Faye Valetine that after the missed hit and run, she got a cell phone call from her stalker and that she sick and tired of her games that Jubilee want to face the stalker on ThrowDown. *FvH Commissioner Don King announced that the FvH Lord of the Ring Tournament makes it's return on ThrowDown #45 and both the semi-finals & finals will be held at Cruel Intentions 2 where the winner of the tournament get a shot at the FvH Championship @ Fandemonium II. But then King about to exit the ring until Simon Phoenix came down to the ring. Phoenix was okay of King's decision but he didn't want to go through the whole tournament, he demanded Don a first-round bye and if he didn't what he wanted, then he will destroy the whole tournament and make everybody's life, including Don King, a living hell or else. Then Sid 6.7 came out and didn't like the way Simon bullied anyone like a no-good coward. Sid realized Simon is a coward today when he lose the title and tells to prove everyone that Phoenix can win the title like a man. Sid then told Phoenix that this time, he wouldn't win it easily because Sid is throwing his name in the tournament and happy to meet him in the tournament because even he want to win it and get a shot at the FvH Title, his main reason for being in the tournament is to make sure that Simon don't win it at all. Simon didn't like of Sid's words, but glady to not only fight him, but completely destroy him when the two meet each other within the tournament. Category:Season 2 Category:Crossfyre Category:FvH CPV's